peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Quack and the Amazing Sandy Magic
Trivia * This episode marks Raccoon's first appearance since Magic Duck Dancing in season four, This marks the only appearance of three-dimensional objects (pyramid, cube, cone) in the series. * This is the last episode for several things: ** This is the last episode and the last time to feature Quack's name in a episode title. ** This is the second and last time Frog makes a appearance at Big Bay. ** This is also the last episode where Frog makes an appearance in the daytime and outside of Quack's pond. He appears during the night jumping unexpectedly which scares Quack by appearing suddenly in Things That Go Peep in the Night for the last time. ** This is the last episode and the last time that Peep, Chirp and Quack all appear together in a episode title card. This is the last episode to use the dark teal color in the background and the orange and yellow colors in the letters of the episode's title card. ** This was Raccoon's last appearance on the show. This is also the last he speaks. ** This is also the last episode Joe Fallon worked on. ** This is the last episode to feature sand in a episode title card. ** This is the last time Beaver Boy calls Quack by his name. ** This is also the last episode where the word pyramid is mentioned. It was first mentioned by the Blue Jays in the season one episode, Hoop Tricks. ** This is the last time Quack gets scared about something crawling on him. ** This is also the only episode where Quack gets a scratch mark on his bottom. ** This is the last time Peep, Chirp and Quack go to Big Bay. ** This is also the last mention of acorns. ** This is the last time Raccoon gets disappointed, angry and bored. And this last time he smiles. He also the shortest dialogue in this episode. The only thing he said was I paid a whole acorn to see sand in a hat?! ** This is the last time Frog's skin color and his lily pads are dark green. This is also the last episode where he smiles and frowns, gets disappointed and bored, he sits on his lily pad in Quack's pond and his eyes are completely open. ** This is the last time Quack gets disappointed and sad and mentions magic, an island, his fish neighbors, his bottom and sand. This is also the only episode where he sits and stands on his rock, and when Quack grab a leaf he creates a illusion looking like he disappeared, when actually sinks into his pond. ** This episode also marks the final appearances of Big Bay, the beach, sand, inanimate objects, butterflies, seaweed and seashells in the series. ** This episode also marks the final appearances of The Orange Fish, The Blue Fish and Fish Jr. (some of Quack's underwater fish neighbors) in the series. This also the first and only time Beaver Boy and Raccoon make an appearance at Big Bay. * Nineteenth and last appearance of Raccoon. * Twenty-first and last appearance of The Orange Fish. * Fifteenth and last appearance of Fish Jr. This episode marks Raccoon's, The Orange Fish, The Blue Fish and Fish Jr's first and only appearances in season five.